Prefectos Confundidos
by La Comadreja
Summary: Un RonxPansy, Dos prefectos muy confundidos se encuentran en condiciones algo delicadas! Cero romance. Lime ligero pura hormona


**PREFECTOS CONFUNDIDOS**

Serían las 7 de la noche más o menos, acababan de terminar las clases de la tarde, pero después de una insufrible clase doble del Profesor Binns lo que más necesitaba Ron era un baño para despejar el sopor.

Se dirigió a los baños de prefectos (ya bastante inmortalizados en nuestros fanfics), llevaba un cambio de ropa, sus artículos de aseo personal y no ponía mucha atención hacía a donde se dirigía exactamente, ese camino lo recorría a diario…

Finalmente entró y lo que vio lo hizo desperezarse de improviso, ¡¿una chica?! Ni siquiera se fijo bien quién era, solo alcanzó a ver que una chica de espaldas deslizaba su falda hacía el suelo, entonces salió rápidamente retrocediendo sus pasos para fijarse en el letrero de la puerta que acababa de atravesar. Se talló los ojos y lo observó:

"**BAÑO DE PREFECTOS"**

Volteó a la puerta que estaba frente a su puerta y leyó:

"**BAÑO DE PREFECTAS"**

_Hey, ¡yo no me equivoqué!_; pensó. La chica se había equivocado. Ron estaba confirmándolo cuando se escuchó un grito –_¡Ah!_-, algo de vidrio que se rompía y un golpe seco. Él entró con cautela al baño y se encontró con la chica tirada en el piso con la cabeza al borde de la bañera. Se acercó, era nada menos que Pansy Parkinson, la pesada amiguita de Draco, en paños menores por cierto . . .

Pero Ron no es ningún desalmado, aunque Pansy no fuera santo de su devoción no la iba a dejar ahí tirada e inconciente. La jaló tomándola del torso para separarla de los bordes de la bañera y le movió la cabeza esperando que reaccionara. Le despejó el cabello de la cabeza buscando rastro del golpe que la tenía inconciente.

Cerca de su sien izquierda un poco dentro del cabello estaba la herida, una magulladura y una abertura que sangraba, parecía haber recibido un golpe fuerte. Ron tomó algo del agua que había en la bañera y limpió la salida de sangre, la hemorragia no era intensa pero si constante.

Bajó su vista en busca de más heridas y se encontró con el cuerpo casi desnudo de Pansy, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba solo en ropa interior. Un lindo conjunto de brassiere y pantaletas tipo boxers con acabado en encaje color rosa. _Vaya, tenía su lado __tierno_. Siguió observándola y encontró los restos de la botella de gel de bañoque se había roto. Al resbalar, una parte de Pansy había caído sobre los vidrios, tenía varias heridas pequeñas en las piernas y una muy profunda en la cara interna de uno de sus muslos. _¿Cómo demonios se cortó ahí? ¡Rayos! _

Ron se levantó para buscar alguna toalla o algo suave que le ayudara y limpiar sus heridas, ella aún no despertaba. Mojó una toalla, y empezó a quitar los trocitos de vidrió que había encajados en sus piernas. Ella tenía las piernas torneadas, muy blancas y suaves, él obviamente se dio cuenta.

Cuando llegó a la herida profunda del muslo tuvo que separar sus piernas y sentarse en medio de ellas, esta herida no dejaba de sangrar abundantemente, cuando la empezó a presionar y limpiar ella despertó quejándose.

–_¡Oh!. ¡ay! ¿Qué . . .?_

–_Te resbalaste_- dijo secamente Ron.

–_¿Eh?... quién… ¿Weasley?_- Pansy no lo distinguía bien, ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza, no abría bien los ojos, aún estaba atontada.

–_Si_.

–_Pero… ¡AY!! ¿Qué haces?_

–_Te estoy curando, pero si no quieres… _- dijo Ron un poco resentido.

–_Ooh…. pero ¿tú qué haces aquí?_

–_¿Yo? ¡Tú te equivocaste!… estás en el baño de hombres._

–_¿Yooo??_- dijo ella sorprendida tratando de sentarse pero el dolor de cabeza y el mareo la hicieron retroceder.

–_¡Cuidado!_- le dijo él mientras se inclinaba sobre ella para sostener su cabeza –_Quédate ahí acostada_.

Ella estaba visiblemente noqueada, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba medio desnuda. El siguió con la labor que tenía momentos antes, se podría decir que estaba verdaderamente entretenido. Aunque eso de estar entre sus piernas lo ponía muy nervioso y por si fuera poco estar tocando esa área; y además ella ahora despierta, no dejaba de quejarse y emitir unos gemiditos que le estaban poniendo la piel de gallina. _¡Que diablo de chica, porqué no se calla!!_ Pensaba Ron.

–_Aah… humm… ¡ay!... duch…_

Ron volteaba y la veía, tenía los ojos cerrados, seguramente le estaba doliendo en serio, tanto la cabeza como la pierna. Levantó la mirada lentamente observando todo su cuerpo, era delgada, curvas ligeras, nada de abdomen, y pechos normal, pero su piel… su piel parecía increíblemente suave. Volvió a inclinarse sobre ella y revisó la herida de la cabeza, tenía sangre de nuevo y la limpió.

–_Ay, me duele_.

–_Ya casi no te sale sangre_.

–_No ahí no, en la pierna… ¡ay!_

–Oh.

Ron no hubiera querido volver a esa herida pero… pues ni modo. Volvió a observarla y se dio cuenta de que algo brillaba en la orilla de la herida. Un pequeño trocito de vidrio se había encajado ahí. El pelirrojo tomó la toalla, pero cuando la tenía en las manos se dio cuenta de que era demasiado gruesa y áspera, la dejó a un lado y con su dedo revisó la cortada.

–_¡__Aaay!! Me duele._

–_Si… tienes un trocito de vidrio ahí ¿Te lo quito?_

–_¿Me va a doler?_

–_No sé, pero no es bueno que se quede ahí_.

–_Huumm bien_.

Ron se enjuagó la mano y empezó a ver cómo podía sacar el vidrio, pero a cada movimiento suyo ella gemía o se movía. Esos sonidos lo alteraban y mantenían un temblor en sus manos, y mientras más le temblaban las manos ella más se quejaba, finalmente logró sacarlo produciendo que se acrecentara otro poco la hemorragia.

–_Estas sangrando_- le avisó él mientras le ponía la toalla húmeda encima y hacía presión

–_Aaah…. me duele_.

–_Tienes que aguantar un poco Pansy, solo es un momento._

–_¿Crees que seguirá doliendo?_

–_Tal vez, pero…_

Entonces Ron levantó la vista mientras sudaba helado, alguien estaba parado en la puerta escuchando y observando desde hacía un momento. El seguía entre sus piernas, con sangre en las manos y ella gemía acostada con poca ropa… _¡No! que no sea lo que estoy pensando_…se dijo Ron. Su mirada se topó con unos ojos grises desorbitados de furia… Draco Malfoy.

La Comadreja

**Hijole****, me quedó súper diferente a como lo pensé, pero de cualquier manera me gustó mucho. Espero sus Reviewssssssss!! **


End file.
